


I'm here, I've always been

by nozoelis



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, idk this is just a mess, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: ¿Quién me devuelve la mirada en el espejo?





	I'm here, I've always been

**Author's Note:**

> está sin revisar ni lo he leido dos veces ni nada literal es un puto drama q no tiene ni pies ni cabeza? literal? es q de verdad q no tiene sentido pero igualmente quería escribir a alguien triste y pues ha tocao

  1. **it only hurts when I cry**



 

Que Dia me invitara a su casa aquella tarde no fue ninguna casualidad, y ambas éramos conscientes de ello. Fue al final de las clases cuando me lo propuso, y aunque hubiese deseado con todas mis fuerzas declinar la invitación, me obligué a sonreírle y a asentir. Ella sonrió también y regresó a su pupitre, recogiendo todos los materiales que tenía todavía por la mesa.

El camino de vuelta fue silencioso, apenas cruzamos un par de palabras antes de que la conversación muriese. Me mordí el labio inferior, nerviosa. Sabía que Dia quería hablar conmigo, era consciente de que quería que fuese sincera con ella de una vez por todas. Me miré las manos, que en aquel momento estaban sujetando mi maletín, y las encontré pequeñas, débiles, torpes. Sonreí con tristeza.

Dia lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, pero no dijo nada.

_~_

El té que siempre ofrecía Dia estaba amargo, pero igualmente me lo tomaba con gusto. Aún hoy me pregunto por qué. Nunca variaba, pese a que más de una vez me quejé de su sabor. Supongo que ambas nos aferramos a los aspectos que nos hacen ser nosotras, ¿no? Por eso yo prefería callar, porque era más fácil.

Porque así nadie podía ignorarme.

Dia se sentó delante de mí, con la taza de té descansando cerca de su mano, y me miró en silencio. Le devolví la mirada, sonriendo, aunque no tardé en romper el contacto visual. Estaba segura de que Dia estaba viendo mi alma en aquel instante, y eso me hacía sentir vulnerable, desnuda, pequeña.

Quería irme de allí.

Necesitaba irme de allí.

Tenía que huir, correr en cualquier dirección, esconderme de su mirada, de sus palabras, de ella.

“Mari”, murmuró. Alcé la mirada una vez más y la sonreí, incómoda. “¿Estás bien?”

Asentí sin pensármelo dos veces. El nudo de mi garganta no me permitía respirar. Me estaba ahogando, me estaba ahogando, me estaba ahogando.

No podía respirar. _No podía respirar_.

No recuerdo como ocurrió, pero de pronto, los brazos de Dia me estaban acunando con fuerza, como si pudiese ver que me estaba rompiendo e intentara que los pedazos se mantuviesen unidos. No supe como reaccionar, ni que decir. El nudo de mi garganta se estaba aflojando poco a poco, como si la cercanía de Dia fuera el aire que necesitaba para respirar.

Después de todo, quizás sí que lo era.

“No sé que ha pasado en el tiempo que has estado fuera, Mari”, susurró Dia, “no sé si has encontrado forma de perdonarnos a Kanan y a mí, no sé si has aprendido a engañarnos a todas, a ocultar como te sientes. No sé quién eres, no te reconozco.”

Las palabras me atravesaron el alma como si de cuchillos helados se trataran. Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para hacerme daño, mi mente sacó a flote los recuerdos del Love Live en el que participé con Dia y con Kanan. La pelea, el silencio, las llamadas rechazadas. Irme de Japón.

Marcharme lejos, muy lejos.

 _Huir_.

“No llores, Mari”, me pidió Dia mientras me retiraba las lágrimas de las mejillas con los pulgares. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había roto a llorar, pero quizás eso fue el inicio que necesitaba.

Sentí como mi pecho se abría en dos, como todo lo que había estado ocultando dentro de mí salía al exterior: las noches sola en Estados Unidos, todas las veces que lloré, las ocasiones en las que no me atreví a llamarlas, el miedo, la culpa, la frustración, la tristeza. Todo se estaba desbordando sin que pudiese hacer nada por contenerlo, pero quizás esto es lo que necesitaba.

A lo mejor realmente me había olvidado de quién era porque había estado demasiado tiempo intentando ser quien no era. Alguien mejor, una mejor amiga, una mejor hija, una mejor estudiante, una mejor idol.

Alguien que no era Mari.

Me miraba en el espejo y no me reconocía. Pero me había convertido en lo que el mundo esperaba de mí, ¿no?

Pero Dia siempre encontraba la forma de reconocerme, de rescatarme de mis propias mentiras, de quererme sin tapujos. Siempre hallaba la forma de perdonarme.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin llorar? Quizás fue por eso que no era consciente de todo lo que me hacía daño por dentro; porque, al parecer, hasta que no lloras no duele.

Hasta que no se te desgarra el pecho porque no puede soportar más el vacío no te atreves a llorar, a admitir que hay algo mal, a ser sincera. A admitir que no puedes más.

Pero en todo tiene que haber grietas para que pueda entrar la luz.

Estoy segura de que Dia era esa luz.

_~_

Cuando me calmé, incapaz de derramar más lágrimas entre sus brazos, hablamos de todo. Me dijo que hablara con Kanan, que se sentía igual que ella, que yo. Queríamos empezar de nuevo, y Chika y las demás nos habían brindado esa oportunidad.

“Bienvenida a casa”, murmuró Dia mientras me acariciaba la mejilla. Sonreí de verdad por primera vez en meses.

Esta vez íbamos a hacer las cosas bien.

**Author's Note:**

> originalmente esto iba a ser caejose whatever


End file.
